Lo Menos Pensado
by NissaTengou
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de repente despertaras en medio de un bosque sin saber con has llegado allí?. Y encima te encontraras con cinco de los Nazgûl en la cima de Amon Sûl. Esta es la historia de mi viaje a la Tierra Media
1. Los Nazgûl

**_Hola espero que les guste, perdón por si hay algunos errores pero es que esta es mi primer fanfic_**

**_No soy dueña del Señor de los Anillos._**

**_Disfruten.^-^_**

**Capitulo 1**

Los Nazguls

Sentí que estaba acostada en algo duro y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo de la entrada de una cueva, cerca de un pequeño arrojo. En medio de un bosque.

"Espero que no halla sido Damian, porque le juro por los Valar que no llegara a tener descendencia"pensé mientras me ponía de pie.

Observe a mi alrededor y ademas del arroyo y la cueva el resto era todo arboles entonces comencé a caminar hacia el oeste , sabia que si salia de esta buscaría a Damian y lo castraría a la antigua por haberme dejado en medio de la nada.

Me gustaban los arboles pero no como para que me tiraran en medio de un bosque en quien sabe donde. Seguí caminando por lo que parecieron ser unas cinco horas, porque al mirar la posición del sol se sabia que el mediodía ya había pasado.

Tenia que encontrar algo para comer, ya que no había comido nada durante tres días antes de llegar aquí yo estaba de "campamento" era algo así como un ejercicio de supervivencia, muchas veces estuve en situaciones que me impidieron moverme libremente para buscar alimento, eso hizo que el metabolismo de mi cuerpo cambiara permitiéndome resistir una semana sin comer e incluso mas si la situación lo a merita.

El aullido de un lobo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mierda

Decidí desviarme un poco hacia el norte para así no para todos lados en parte para ver si encontraba comida y para no ser la cena de los lobos.

En todo lo que había caminado no había encontrado un pinche árbol que diera una maldita fruta.Y así seguí caminando hasta que anocheció, subí a un roble y me acomode para dormir, pasaron las horas y ya deberían de ser las diez aproximadamente cuando vi un puntito en el horizonte, seguramente un fuego pequeño, pero aun así visible. De repente sentí una presencia oscura entre los arboles, se movía rápidamente hacia donde estaba la luz, eso me dio mala espina mas aun cuando vi a cinco jinetes entre las sobras.

Actué por instinto, salte de la rama en la que estaba y comencé a correr detrás de los jinetes, nunca en mi vida había corrido tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo en esta momento, llegue a una llanura y vi algo que parecían ser las ruinas de una antigua torre de vigilancia, subí por las ruinas, lo cual fue muy fácil gracias a mi agilidad.

Al llegar a la cima vi a cinco "negros" encapuchados, con espadas desenvainadas, rodeando a niños, me puse delante de ellos lista para protegerlos, esta escena extrañamente me hacia recordar al señor de los anillos, es imposible que yo este el la Tierra Media. Eso fue lo que creía hasta que uno de los "Nazgûl" hablo.

**-Ningún hombre puede entrometerse entre un Nazgûl y su presa.**

**-Me importa poco y nada los que ustedes opinen, lo que si se es que no dejare que les hagan daño.**

**-Puedes entendernos.**

**-Claro porque no lo haría.**

**-Ven con nosotros, te daremos riquezas y todo lo que tu quieras.**

**-Ni en mil años.**

**-Te arrepentirás de tu decisión-**grito uno de ellos enojada.

Allí fue cuando nos atacaron, vi como San, Merry y Pipin eran arrojados en distintas direcciones, Frodo dejo caer su espada, yo la agarre y me dirigí al Rey Brujo de Agmar,pasaron cinco minutos en los que el Brujo y yo chocamos espadas,vigilaba a los hobbits y mantenía como podía a los demás a raya, cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Frodo estaba a punto de ponerse el anillo grite NO pero no me hizo caso. Un Nazgûl (la Brujita xd) aprovecho este momento para lanzarme una estocada hacia el estomago, por suerte logre quitarme casi a tiempo porque aun así logro hacerme un corte que se extendía por el lado derecho de mi estomago.

-Fuck

Él se dirigió hacia Frodo (Harry Potter capa de invisibilidad XD), un grito de dolor desgarro el silencio de la noche y apareció Frodo.

Pelee contra los Nazgûl, entre las sombras vi aparecer a Aragorn, con la espada desenvainada y la antorcha, los nasgûl huyeron. Por el momento.

-Trancos-grito Sam-ayúdanos Trancos.

-Lo lastimo una espada de Morgul, esta mas halla de mi capacidad, necesita medicina elfica.

Levanto a Frodo, hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia estaba apunto de hablar cuando Pipin dijo:

-Ella nos ayudo, se puso enfrente de nosotros para protegernos.

Asintió con la cabeza como dando permiso para poder viajar con ellos y así corrimos por la selva, llego un momento en que nos detuvimos.

-Sam conoce la plata Athelas

-Athelas?

-Hoja del rey.

-Hoja del rey, si es una mala hierba,

-Tal vez combata el veneno

Me quede vigilando a los hobbits, cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi entorno, Aragorn y Sam ya habían regresado para cuando escuche los cascos de un caballo.

-Ara...Trancos...-estuve apunto de cometer un error.

Él también lo había escuchado porque nos hizo una seña para que nos los arbustos, allí encontré una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir varios golpes; a la vista salio un caballo blanco, su jinete tenia el cabello tan brillante como el oro y ojos del color del cielo.

-Glorfindel

Trancos se dirigió hacia el y comenzaron hablar en elfico lo raro era que podía entenderlos después de un rato ellos caminaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-Eh oído muchas cosas buenas de vos mi señora Jessy

-Por favor solo Jessy a secas

-Como quieras Jessy

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Frodo.

-Usted viajara en mi caballo Asfalot, él nunca dejaría caer una persona que yo le haya confiado.

Si antes Pipin pensó que Trancos era exigente, Glofindel nos estaba llevando al limite, cuando alguno de los hobbits estaba demasiado cansado yo lo llevaba en mi espalda para ahorrarnos tiempo.

Y así continuo el viaje.

**Tratare de actualizar rápido.**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Nissa Tengou**


	2. Rivendel

**Aquí**** les presento el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic lo siento si me tarde un poquito es que en noche del 7 al parecer se activo un virus que tenia en el Resident Evil 3 que me habían pasado mis hermanas, lo borre y todo pero en consecuencia, me había dañado algunos archivos y no dejaba que se me cargaran las paginas así que después de un par de días la mande a arreglar el 10 y ayer la fui a buscar me la formatearon pero por suerte yo había colocado mis historias en un pendrayd(no se como se escribe correctamente)el viernes que viene tratare de publicar el tercer cap. ya que me van a quitar la compu por una semana pero podre seguir escribiendo en un cuaderno que tengo y después pasarlo.**

**Pronto subiré otro fanfic, también de que les guste.**

**Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen.**

**A leer se ha dicho.**

**Capítulo 2**

Rivendel

Este era el cuarto día que estaba sin dormir, sin contar los anteriores, a cada paso que daba mi lado derecho me dolía más y más con suerte lo podía disimular muy bien o casi, a veces mientras nadie me observaba dejaba que mi cara se transformara en una horrible mueca de dolor. Iba última, vigilando muy atentamente a Merry, Pipin y San. Nos detuvimos cerca del mediodía solo para descansar un poco, hasta Trancos estaba cansado.

Tuve un mal presentimiento. No podíamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, teníamos que seguir avanzando.

-Sigamos avanzando-dije algo agitada-No debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-Jessy relájate un poco-se quejó Pipin.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Trancos.

-Se acercan, debemos irnos-dije casi suplicando. No entendía que me estaba sucediendo ni porque sabía eso.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se escuchó el grito de los nasgûl.

_-Nolon nin Asfalot_ (corre rápido Asfalot)_ nolon nin _(corre)-le dijo Glorfindel.

Frodo POV

Estaba siendo perseguido por los nasgûl. Eran siete, en ninguna parte podía ver a los otros dos.

Ya había salido de la selva, estaba en una llanura y ya podía ver el Vado de Rivendel, cada vez estaba más cerca cuando, de entre los arboles vi salir a los otros dos que me estaban cerrando el paso. Cerré los ojos, lo único que escuche fue los casco del caballo atravesando el agua y un estruendo enorme acompañado de los gritos de ellos. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi a enormes caballos de agua arrastrando a los nasgûl. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Normal POV

Nosotros, nos detuvimos al anochecer.

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Rivendel?-pregunto Sam.

-Si caminamos a un buen ritmo, quizás lleguemos pasado el mediodía de mañana-respondió Glorfindel.

Los hobbits se fueron a dormir después de comer, así que solo quedábamos yo, un elfo y un montaraz. Ellos estuvieron hablando en elfico hasta bien entrada la madrugada y aunque no lo supieran, podía entenderlos.

-¿Porque no vas a dormir Jessy?-pregunto Trancos.

-No tengo sueño.

-Eso no es verdad, se pude ver que estas cansada a millas.

-No quiero y no puedo dormir.

-¿Porque no?

-No es nada-esta conversación ya me estaba trayendo muy malos recuerdos. Él pareció notarlo porque cambio de tema.

-Peleaste muy bien en la Cima de los Vientos, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear?.

-Para decirte eso tendría que contarte mi historia y todavía no estoy lista para hacerlo. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Rivendel se las contare.-me había salvado por poco.

Estuvimos en silencio por lo que resto de la noche. Al amanecer Trancos y yo despertamos a los hobbits, y caminamos hasta que paso el mediodía. Cuando paramos a almorzar, yo estaba cada vez más inquieta. Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro alrededor del grupo, sin preocuparme por comer.

-Jessy siéntate-me ordeno Trancos ya cansado.

Yo a regañadientes lo obedecí. Pero aun así eso no quito el hecho de que me la pasaba observando para todos lados.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Glorfindel.

-Nada-fue lo único que dije, luego me pare, pero antes de que pudiera irme Trancos hablo.

-¿Que sucede Jessy? has estado así desde que Frodo se fue.

No dije nada, sabía que si intentaba hablar seguro gritaría y además que le podía decir "Aragorn tengo una herida provocada por los Nazgûl, que duele como el mismísimo infierno" no le iba a decir eso ni aunque fuera torturada en Minas Morgul.

Con suerte Glorfindel dijo que siguiéramos avanzando, así que no hable durante el resto del día.

Había pasado un día y ya habíamos pasado el Vado de Rivendel, por suerte ya estábamos cerca, no creía que pudiera aguantar más.

De repente el dolor aumento inesperadamente, haciendo que cada vez me quedara más atrás.

-Mierda-dije mientras apretaba mi lado derecho. Mis palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos puedan escucharlo. A consecuencia, Aragorn se giró, al verme como estaba corrió hacia donde estaba, quito mi mano de la herida y me levanto un poco la remera. Vi como sus ojos se abrieron, levanto la vista, sabía que estaba a punto de regañarme pero justo cuando iba a decir algo sentí que estaba cayendo. "Carajo, el mundo e odia" Espere el duro golpe que nunca llego, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente es que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me sostuvieron y me alzaron, mientras sentía que el hombre que me sostenía corría, luego todo se volvió negro.

_-Buen trabajo Raven-dijo un hombre vestido de traje -ahora tengo otro encargo para voz y es que mates a Jane Liz Black._

_-El trabajo anterior lo ice por mi cuenta no porque usted me lo haya pedido. Además recuerde que yo no soy una caza recompensas, ni tampoco trabajo para nadie-dije mientras me paraba para irme._

_-Crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente. Atrápenla._

_No trate de gritar, sabía lo que iba a pasar, y estaba demasiado segura de que no lo quería vivir nuevamente. Seguía viéndome allí parada en una sala, rodeada de hombres con fusiles de asalto. Mientras lo observaba sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía, no contuve mis sentimientos y lo hice aun sabiendo que era inútil._

_-Muévete estúpida, no te quedes allí-grite con desesperación, sabiendo que no importara cuanto gritara las cosas nunca cambiarían._

_Se escucharon unos disparos y aunque esto ya hubiera pasado sentí el dolor más vivido que nunca. Además de hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace muchos años gritar._

Desperté repentinamente.

-Así que todo había sido un sueño-pensé en voz alta.

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, con sabanas de seda. "Así que estoy en una de las habitaciones en Imladris (Rivendel para los elfos)".

Me levante de la cama, algo insegura, pero al sentir la brisa del viento y el calor del sol llamándome desde el balcón. Camine hasta un escritorio que había cerca de la cama, en la silla encontré mis ropas, ya remendadas. Me saque el camisón incomodo (al menos para mí) y me vestí, luego me asome por el balcón y me quede deslumbrada por la belleza de Rivendel.

Árboles milenarios se extendían hasta casi tocar el cielo, el ruido del agua golpeando las rocas, entonando su propio canto acompañado por el susurro del viento.

-Ahhh...-suspire había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado tan en paz.

El viento me trajo el sonido de unas voces muy conocidas, al mirar hacia abajo me encontré con Sam, Merry y Pipin caminando con otro hobbit más viejo, supuse que debía de tratarse de Bilbo Bolson, al otro lado del jardín se encontraban Glorfindel, Aragorn y Lord Elrond sentados en uno de los bancos hablando de quien sabe qué.

-Jessy-escuche que Pipin me llamaba.

-Hola Pipin, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?.

-Solo un par de días mi señora-respondió Sam.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Sam, solo llámame Jessy a secas, sin honoríficos ni nada por el estilo-me queje.

-Ven Jessy hay alguien a quien queremos presentarte-dijo Merry emocionado.

-En un momento-dije. Mire hacia abajo y supuse que estaba a unos cinco o seis metros del piso. Me senté al borde de la estructura, mire hacia donde estaban los hobbits y luego hacia donde estaba Aragorn, vi cómo habría los ojos ampliamente, sabía que había visto el brillo de la travesura en mis ojos y por eso había adivinado mis intenciones, lo note cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Pipin.

-Algo loco.

Después de haber dicho eso salte del balcón hacia una enredadera, luego escale unos dos metros antes de tirarme hacia la rama de un árbol, comencé a saltar entre los troncos hasta quedar a unos tres metros del piso. Desde esa altura me deje caer y haciendo un par de vueltas en el aire al fin toque el piso.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntaron Pipin y Merry emocionados.

-Eso se los contare después-dije mientras sonreía.

-Así que tu ere Jessy-dijo una vos a mis espaldas que me resultaba bastante familiar. Al girarme vi que era el mismísimo Señor Elrond.

-Lord Elrond-dije mientras ponía una mano en mi corazón y me inclinaba.

-Así que conoces el saludo de los elfos

"si supiera que se todo lo que va a pasar" pensé tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Un hombre del lugar de donde yo vengo nos contó historias de los elfos, enanos e Istari.

-Acompáñame a mi despacho hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted-dijo Elrond mientras comenzaba a caminar, me guio por un laberinto de pasillos, enserio el lugar era tan grande ni en el laberinto del fauno podrías perderte tanto como aquí, mientras yo pensaba en eso no me hizo darme cuenta de que nos detuvimos lo cual causo que chocara contra la espalda de Glorfindel.

-Lo siento-le dije realmente avergonzada, el hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como diciendo que no pasaba nada.

Lord Elrond abrió la puerta entro y luego Glorfindel me hizo una seña para que entrara y cuando lo hice me encontré que no solamente íbamos a hablar los tres, en la habitación se encontraban Aragorn, Mithrandir, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen y alguien que podía quizás ser Erestor.

"Y aquí viene el interrogatorio" pensé mientras entraba a la cámara de tortura.

**Repuesta al Los Reviews.**

**Sol Nocturno: si tienes razón que era algo corto el capitulo y que quizás me comí una parte de la historia, (quizás sea por el hecho de que yo escribí como sucedía en el libro en parte, si viste la película entonces allí la que apareció fue Arwen) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado gracias por la leyendo tratare de no decepcionarte ^_^**

**Por favor dejen reviews, pueden ser criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos. Por favor no disparen sus armas si no agardo -_-U **

**Con Cariño**

**Nissa Tengou**


	3. Interrogatorio

**Perdón**** por no poder publicar la semana que viene.**

**Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 3

Interrogatorio 

Me quede mirándolos por un momento y entonces, "espera Aragorn cuando desapareció del jardín, tan distraída estaba"

-Tomen asiento-dijo Elrond

-¿Tú no eres de este mundo verdad niña?-pregunto Mithrandir

-Primero si tienes razón no vengo de este mundo y que?, en segundo lugar no soy una niña tengo dieciocho primaveras muy bien "empleadas"-dije poniendo comillas en empleadas.

-Para nosotros eres solo un bebe con dieciocho primaveras-dijo Elladan.

"Metete eso por el..."-Ya sé que ustedes sin ánimo de ofender son unos viejos.

-Hey-se quejó Elrohir.

-No queríamos ofenderte con lo que dijimos, pero si en verdad no eres de este mundo entonces de ¿dónde eres? Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Gandalf

-Lamento decirte que no te lo voy a contar.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto o más bien exigió Erestor.

-Muérdete la lengua, yo no voy a contar nada porque hice una promesa con ciertos hobbits-dije enojada. "maldito elfo, quien se cree que es Señor de Bananalandia o que carajos".

-Cómo te atreves simple mortal

-En primer lugar tú puedes ser inmortalidad y todo eso, puedes tener todos los años que quieras pero eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a nada, tú no puedes obligarme a nada.

-Que insolente.

-Hay si como no y yo mate a Smaug. Me molesta que un inmortal se crea superior a los humanos por el simple hecho de que son mejores en algunas cosas.

-Ya basta -dijo Lord Elrond

-Saben algo elfos ustedes me dan pena.

Aragorn POV.

-Saben algo elfos ustedes me dan pena-dijo Jessy, con vos temblorosa como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

-¿Porque te damos pena?-pregunto Glorfindel que al parecer también lo había notado.

-No sé cómo aguantan vivir vidas tan largas en la soledad.

-Pero todos los elfos en algún momento encuentran a su compañero-dijo Glorfindel.

-Si eso ya lo sé solo es que...-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Arwen.

-Es solo que toda la gente que quiero en algún momento termina muriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar vi como ella salía rápido de la habitación y se iba corriendo, mire a mi Ada y con una leve asentimiento me despedí y salí de la habitación persiguiéndola.

Jessy POV.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, corrí dando vueltas por los pasillos para encontrar una salida, pero estaba perdida, vi una ventana a unos metros de mi me abalance a ella dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas de este laberinto, mientras saltaba pude escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera girarme a ver quién era.

Aterrice arriba de un banco o casi arriba con la pequeña distracción anterior no había prestado mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba lo cual causo que me estrellara contra el piso.

"Maldita sea mi suerte". Me pare sin importar que y corrí hacia el bosque aun con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo pero me di cuenta que fue mucho ya que podía ver el vado a lo lejos, gire hacia la izquierda, no quería ser encontrada tan fácilmente, llegue a un claro y allí me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, cansada de correr, cansada de todo.

-AHHHHHHHHH-grite para desahogarme, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando al fin me calme me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

Cuando me pare note que estaba entumecida, como no quería regresar tan temprano comencé a caminar lento.

"Porque justo ahora tengo que recordar todo eso". Esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de como perdí a mis únicos amigos.

"Jessy" escuche que dijo alguien a la distancian.

-¿Quien...

-Has vuelto-le escuche decir a Aragorn-estábamos muy preocupados.

Esas palabras hacia tanto tiempo que no las escuchabas.

-Lo siento. Solo tenía que pensar un poco-sonreí mientras decía eso.

-Ven, te has saltado la cena así que supongo que debes tener hambre.

-No en realidad estoy muy cansada así que prefiero ir a mi habitación.

-Bien entonces te acompaño.

-Gracias hubiera tardado semanas en encontrar mi cuarto-dije mientras sonreía. Mientras caminábamos le pregunte a cómo iba todo con Arwen.

-Tan obvio soy.

-Aja, y si decís que estas tratando de disimularlo, pues se nota que no pones mucho empeño-le dije mientras me reía.

-Bueno hasta aquí llago yo. Buenas Noches.

-No trates de luchar en contra de algo tan hermoso como es ese sentimiento, pelea por aquello que mas quieras-le grite desde mi cuarto. Aunque estaba lejos pude ver como sonreía ante mis palabras.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al balcón para observar la luna, "todo sucedió en una noche similar a esta"

Flash Back

_-Eh Jessy que sucede-pregunto Alex._

_-Nada._

_-Sabes que no nos puedes engañar te conocemos demasiado bien como para caer en eso-dijo Angie._

_-Ya saben que ustedes son como unos hermanos para mí y me dolería mucho perderlos._

_-Se sabe de sobra que no vivimos para siempre pero si llega a pasarnos, por favor no te culpes por ello-dijo Alex mientras nos abrasaba._

_Seis meses después._

_"Como me pude permitir ser tan tonta como para caer en esa trampa" pensé mientras corría por un pasillo, en un subterráneo. Salí de allí, me encontré con un edificio en ruinas, gritos desgarradores perturbaban la tranquilidad de la noche._

_"Maldición" entre y me deje guiar por los gritos, apareció una escalera que de seguro llevaba a un sótano de almacenamiento, corrí velozmente pero teniendo cuidado de no caerme. De repente los gritos cesaron, seguí corriendo pero esta vez mas rápido sin importar nada, entonces vi una puerta y cuando la abrí lo que vi allí dentro puede semejarse al mismísimo infierno era horrible._

_-No…NOOOOOOOOOO-grite mientras caía de rodillas al piso con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos desorbitados._

Fin del flash back.

La luz del amanecer me despertó.

"Que fea pesadilla".

**Algo corto lo se, pero preferí no poner la parte del concilio de Elrond por que sino no terminaba mas...POR FAVOR NO ME CORTEN LA CABEZA -_-U (si pudieran)**

**Quise poner un pequeño "conflicto" entre Jessy y Erestor por que se sabe que nada es de color rosa, no es que no me agrade Erestor si no que pense que seria el mas indicado.**

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**Sol Nocturno: Hola de nuevo ^-^ , eh de serte sincera para mi es mas fácil poner el POV, por que sino como sabrías que personaje es el que esta narrando ¿no? , espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, el jueves recién lo había terminado ya que en los otros días estuve haciendo vagancia, espero que halla quedado bien, recién en este aquí voy contando un poco de que fue lo que le paso a sus amigos, el pasado de la chica no es tan lindo como se podrían imaginar. Quizás en el próximo capitulo les cuente la historia de Jessy, espero no haberme ido por las ramas-_-U,**

**Acabo de darme cuenta que deje una pequeña brecha en como es que la mina sabia sobre la Tierra Media, espero poder solucionarlo en el próximo cap.**

**Por Favor dejen reviews.**

**Konbawa.**

**Sweet Dreams**

**Nissa Tengou**


	4. El Concilio

**Konnichiwa**

**Lo siento por tardan tanto por favor no me maten T-T**

**Les tengo una recompensa por haber tardado tanto. Recuerdan que en anterior capitulo se menciono a los amigos de Jessy, Alex y Angie, bueno ahora sabrán que es lo que les paso.**

**El Señor de lo Anillos no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4**

**El Concilio**

Me encontraba en el jardín pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido y preguntándome el porqué, ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo tenía que soñar eso? Era tan frustrarte. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que casi no logro escuchar las campanadas que daban aviso al comienzo del concilio.

Nunca supe cuando me levante pero al detenerme vi que había llegado al sitio del encuentro y al parecer era la última. Había un asiento vacío al lado de Aragorn así que supuse que ese era mi lugar, pero antes de dirigirme a él me gire hacia Lord Elrond y puse mi mano en el corazón y me incline.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde Lord Elrond.

-No, en realidad has llegado justo a tiempo Lady Jessy.

No dije nada más, directamente me dirigí hacia mi lugar. "Que comience la fiesta" fue en lo que pensé antes de Elrond hablara.

-Extraños de tierras lejanas y viejos amigos, los hemos llamado a contesta el desafío de Mordor. La Tierra Media está al borde de la destrucción, nadie podrá escapar, deben unirse o perecerán. Cada raza parecerá esta flixion este único futuro. Pon al frente el anillo Frodo.

Puede que me encontrara un poquito lejos de donde estaba Frodo en el semi círculo, pero eso no me impidió ver el temor y la desolación en el rostro del pequeño hobbit. Él se dirigió al pedestal que había en el centro y coloco el anillo, luego volvió y al sentarse note que suspiro como si un peso inmenso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

-Así que era cierto-dijo Boromir mientras miraba el anillo.-esto es un obsequio.

"Y ahí va la estupidez humana"

-Hace años que mi padre el guardia de Gondor ha luchado por la sangre de nuestro pueblo, todas sus tierras estuvieron a salvo. Denle a Gondor el arma del enemigo.

-Tú no puedes usarlo, ninguno puede. El Anillo Único solo obedece a Sauron. No tiene otro amo que lo controle.

-Que puede saber un montaraz sobre estos asuntos.

-No es un montaraz cualquiera, es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn le debes obediencia.

-Aragorn… él es el heredero de Isildur.

-Y heredero del trono de Gondor.

_-Siéntate Legolas._

-Gondor no tiene rey. Gondor no necesita un rey.

"Y ahí está la razón por la que caen los reinos"

-Aragorn tiene razón no podemos usarlo.

-Una opción es lo único que les queda. El anillo debe ser destruido.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-dijo mientras Gimli se levantaba y agarraba su hacha, Elrond hizo ademan de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, pedazos de hacha volaron por los aires mientras que Gimli cayó al piso, los otros enanos se apresuraron a ayudarlo.

El ojo de Sauron, sabía que Frodo lo había visto.

-El anillo no puede ser destruido Gimli hijo de Gloin, por ninguno de los medios que los presentes posean, porque fue forjado en la Montaña del Destino. Solo hay puede ser fundido. Deben llevarlo al mismo Mordor y arrojarlo otra vez al fuego insondable de donde surgió. Alguien de aquí va a hacerlo-dijo mientras nos observaba.

-No pueden simplemente ir a Mordor. Sus puertas negras son vigiladas por más que solo orcos, tiene una maldad que nunca duerme y al gran Ojo siempre vigila, es un páramo desolado, cubierto con fuego, cenizas y polvo. También el aire parece un veneno mortal, diez mil de sus hombres no podrían lograrlo, es demente.

No aguante más, comencé a reír toda la estupidez que había escuchado.

-Disculpe mi señora pero no veo el porqué de su risa-dijo Boromir con ira contenida.

-Lo siento pero lo que acabo de oír es tan estúpido como suena-dije mientras veía como él se ponía cada vez más enojado pero no deje que hablara-diez mil hombres eh… solo se necesita un pequeño grupo que se cole bajo las narices del enemigo para hacer esto, sería imprudente mandar tanto inocentes a morir sin siquiera logar nada.

-Y que puede saber una niña de la guerra.

No dije nada no quería complacerlo.

Continuamos en silencio unos minutos, yo me quede ahí sentada con la cabeza apoyada en mi mana escuchando como discutían entre sí.

-Nadie lograra huir, todos morirán.

Ese había sido Gandalf, que se había unido a la pelea, los únicos que estábamos sentados éramos yo, Frodo, Aragorn y Elrond.

Si prestabas atención en este momento, podrías escuchar al anillo recitando su cántico. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, la dispersión de todos.

-Yo tomare el Anillo-nadie lo escucho así que esta vez lo dijo más fuerte-Yo llevare el Anillo.

Todos dejaron de discutir y observaron al hobbit.

-Yo llevare el Anillo a Mordor, aunque no conozco el camino-dijo Frodo algo nervioso.

-Te ayudare a llevar la carga Frodo Bolson en cuanto seas tú quien lo lleve-dijo Gandalf.

-Si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte lo haré, mi espada es tuya.

-Y tienes mi arco.

-Y mi hacha.

-Llevas el destino de todos pequeño, si esta es la voluntad del consejo, Gondor obedecerá.

-Hey-se escuchó que dijo Sam mientras salía de unos arbustos y correa hacia el centro-Mi señor Frodo no viajara sin mí.

-No ya veo que es imposible separarlos aun cuando son convocados a un concilio secreto y tu no.

-Oigan iremos también.

Salieron Merry y Pipin de su escondite como era de esperarse.

-Tendrán que meternos en sacos para detenernos-dijo Merry.

-Además necesitan persona inteligentes en este viaje, cruzada, cosa.

-Te acabas de eliminar Pipin.

No me iba a negar a esta aventura ni en un millón de años.

-Frodo Bolson-dije mientras me levantaba-te ofrezco mis habilidades, mi espada y mi espíritu para protegerte en esta cruzada.

-No. Una débil mujer no puede venir en este viaje. Solo no retrasara. Ella no ira-dijo Boromir con arrogancia. Como si lo estuviera ordenando.

"Hay Boromir lamentaras haber dicho eso"

Entre mis ropas yo guardaba un cuchillo que había robado de la cocina en caso de ` extrema estupidez, perdón quería decir Boromir ´.

Lo saque rápidamente de mi manga derecha y en menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre su cuello.

-Escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez. De donde vengo nunca eh obedecido las ordenes o seguido las reglas así que, que te hace pensar que aun estando aquí me dejare dominar, piensa lo que quieras es algo que no me interesa, pero no te metas en mi camino porque te juro que te arrepentirás-le dije fríamente. Cuando el hizo un asentimiento de cabeza yo recién allí baje el cuchillo.

-Diez compañeros. Que así sea su nombre será La Comunidad del Anillo.

-Excelente. Y díganme a ¿dónde iremos?-dijo Pipin

"Estamos perdidos" pensé mientras suspiraba.

Después del concilio me dirigí hacia la cocina, acompañada de dos hobbits muy glotones. Comimos y hablamos alegremente sobre la Comarca, luego de un rato me despedí de ellos y me dirigí al jardín. Me deje car sobre la hierba y me dormí en un sueño inquieto.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en un parque yo, Angie y Alex celebrando el día de la primavera, corríamos de un lado a otro, riendo como si fuéramos niños de cinco años._

_-¡A la carga!-grite mientras me subía a la espalda de Alex, luego me siguió Angie lo cual provoco que cayéramos al piso, nos miramos y nos reímos._

_-Ojala pudiéramos permanecer así para siempre-dijo Angie _

_-Nada es para siempre hermanita-dije tristemente._

_Cuanta verdad hay en esas palabras dijo una voz._

_-¿Quién…-nunca termine esa frase, mientras veía, asustada como el paisaje se distorsionaba y cambiaba a un cuarto que conocía muy bien y que odiaba._

_-¿Por qué sigues atormentándome con esto? Sé que les falle-grite a la nada._

_Y entonces los volví a ver los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas dos personas tan importantes para mí. Mutilados. Caí de rodilla, aunque solo fuera un sueño se veía tan real, pero entonces todo cambio ellos desaparecieron con la habitación, entonces lo vi un ojo sin parpados y de fuego, el Ojo de Sauron._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Desperté al sentir unos brazos cálidos abrazándome, consolándome, al llevar mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro me di cuenta de que estaba húmedo, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Su vos era tan suave, típica de los elfos, levante la cabeza, era Legolas. Él seguía abrazándome aun cuando retrocedí un poco, una parte de mí no quería alejarse de aquel calor tan reconfortante.

-Gracias-dije mientras nos separamos-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Solo iba paseando por el jardín hasta que escuche un grito y te vi.

-Ah… ya puedo suponer el resto.

-Si me permite preguntar mi señora ¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?

-No era un sueño sino viejos recuerdos-susurre.

-¿Quiere hablar de ello?

-Con gusto lo haría si no tuviera que contar mi historia, les prometí a unos hobbits que se las contaría cuando estuviéramos en Rivendel así que se puede unir a nosotros si tiene curiosidad.

Él dijo que estaría, después de eso hablamos de cosas triviales nada muy importante, ni siquiera nos aviamos dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

-Mejor no te retengo más mi señora ya que tienes que prepararte para la fiesta.

-Ahhh… la que se celebra por Frodo.

-¿Si quiere la paso a buscar mi señora?

-Legolas ¿que el mi señora se te quedo pegado en la lengua?... solo dime Jessy. Y para responder a tu pregunta, para mi está bien entrar con alguien conocido en vez de sola sin saber dónde están los otros-dije algo avergonzada.

-Sera un honor Jessy.

-Bien mejor voy yendo a mi cuarto a prepararme. Nos vemos Legolas.

Mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto mis únicos pensamientos eran que Legolas me iba a acompañar, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo si recuerdo bien en el libro en el Salón del Fuego los elfos cantaban y contaban historias. Les contaría mi historia a los hobbits y a los que quisieran escucharla. Porque después de todo…

"Ya no tengo nada que perder"

**Y ¿que les pareció?**

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**NatShinigami: hola nee-chan si ya se de todos los horrores que hice en los antiguos capítulos, iré mejorando de apoco, gracias por el apoyo ^-^**

**Daryanis: gracias, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo porque el próximo vas a enterarte de algo interesante, lo siento por lo horrores pero es que cuando comencé a escribir no tenia el word ni ninguno del office, pero hace un tiempo tuve que enviar a formatear la compu así que después cuando la fui a buscar me habían puesto unos cuantos programas entre ellos el office y con suerte un antivirus sin vencimiento así que ya no se me va a meter un maldito virus en la compu por un tiempo largo .**

**Asuen y rfec002 gracias por su apoyo. ^-^**

**tratare de actualizar este viernes.**

**por favor dejen reviews.**

**See you later.**

**con Cariño**

**Nissa Tengou**


	5. Aviso!

**Hola.**

** Se que me estado tardando en subir el próximo capitulo, pero gracias a Insommnia me eh dado cuenta de que eh cometido horrores tremendos y dejado brechas abiertas.**

** Comenzare a editar los capítulos que ya subí tratando de corregirlos lo mejor que pueda sin dejarlos peor. -_-U**

** Cambiare la actitud de Jessy quitandole un poco de toda esa insolencia que tiene.**

** También agregare el como es que ella apareció en la Tierra Media.**

**Esta nota desaparecerá cuando suba el capitulo cinco.**

**Espero que les guste como va a quedar.**

** Tratare de actualizar rápido (lo siento sino actualice el viernes pero estuve un par de días sin luz)**

**Con Cariño.**

**NissaTengou**


End file.
